Teaching Love
by Heuvel
Summary: Elizabeth Jaxon is a new professor at Hogwarts. She's brilliant, pretty, and kind to her students. However, she's a muggle. And she finds herself learning about a world she's only heard of until recently-and she's a little over her head. OC/Sirius
1. Chapter 1

The train that was running from London to Hogwarts was already halfway through with its journey. The Trio were sitting in a booth of their own, talking about their summer and what they had done. Harry had been in an argument with his uncle right before coming to school, and he was in the middle of this story when he stopped suddenly and looked outside the window into the hallway. Hermione and Ron followed his gaze. There was a young woman, around the age of 20, that was passing by their window. Her hair was bright blond and her eyes were of a beautiful deep green. She was wearing the clothes that a muggle business woman would wear, but not of something that a professor at Hogwarts would. It was Hermione that said outloud, "Did she get on the wrong train?"

Harry said, "That would be hard to do. She would have to go through the brick wall before entering the platform..But she doesn't look like someone that would fit in at Hogwarts…"

"Then again, all the Professors are a little…weird." Ron mumbled before leaning back into his seat, and snoozing before reaching their destination.

Down the train, sitting at a booth next to a window, sat Draco and his friends. He was currently complaining of the pointlessness of Hogwarts and schooling in general when he also stopped talking and looked at the same blond woman that confused his enemy, "Who the bloody hell is that?"

Pansy looked at the woman passing through and said, "She's wearing really odd clothes."

"Oh well." Draco said before looking out the window, "All the twit professors at Hogwarts are odd and incompetent."

And with that, all the students continued on their train ride to Hogwarts. They arrived to the school at about 5pm and the students got onto he horse draw carriages and headed to the castle. They sat where they normally sit, and the routine of the beginning of the year feast commence. It was not until about halfway through the feast that Harry looked up at the professors sitting at the table with the Headmaster. Near Dumbledore sat the blonde woman, and again, she was wearing normal business clothes that a muggle would normally wear. He nudged Ron roughly and said, "Look, it's that blonde woman again. She is a professor…"

"She's pretty." Ron said blankly, gaining a disapproving look from Hermione.

"I wonder what subject she teaches…"

It was at that moment that Dumbledore approached the podium at the front of the stage and cleared his throat. The students instantly quieted themselves to listen to him. Once he was sure that he was the center of attention, he started to speak, "Students…Welcome to another wonderful year here at Hogwarts. Before we finish with the feast, I would to introduce to you a new professor that will be teaching Muggle Studies." He turned to the blonde woman and motioned for her to stand up, which she did, and she sent a kind smile to the students, "This is Miss Elizabeth Jaxon."

The students looked from Dumbledore to the new teacher. She looked nice enough, kind enough, but also smart enough. Professional, but obviously someone one could form a proper relationship with. Most of the students looked back to their friends in disinterest. The feast ended and the students retired for the night to start school the next day.

The next day, the students started to file into the classroom. The desks of the classroom weren't in straight lines like they had been for the past years at Hogwarts, but instead they were in a circle with a chair at one end that indicated that the teacher would be sitting there. The students were at first taken aback, but one by one they took a seat and waited for the teacher to enter the room. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco and his minions, and Ginny were present.

Much to the students' surprise, the door opened once again and instead of it being their professor, different people began to enter the room. First, much to Ron and Ginny's embarrassment, Molly and Arthur Weasley entered the room and stood by the door. Then Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Then Albus Dumbledore, Professor Snape, and some other professors. However, Professor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Percy Weasley, and much to Harry's interest, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black also walked in. Sirius winked at Harry lightly before crossing his hands above his stomach and the attention to the front of the room, waiting for the teacher to enter.

She did, from the side, and said, "Hello students! Welcome to Muggle Studies." She walked to stand before her desk, but then stopped suddenly at the sight of the adults. She looked to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore coughed politely and said, "Miss Jaxon, your guests are from the Ministry of Magic. They've come her to observe you. I hope that won't be a problem?"

Elizabeth smiled kindly and looked to the adults, "I have no problem. Please, find a seat if you can." The other adults paused for a moment in confusion, to which Elizabeth nodded to them sternly and they sat down at the same desks as the students. Sirius sat next to Harry.

Harry leaned over to his godfather, "Why is everyone here?"

"Shush, Harry, we're in class." Sirius said, before smiling at Harry and turning his attention to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth smiled and went to the back of the room to grab the textbooks, "Your textbooks for this class are called 'Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles.'" She stopped and looked at the book, then to Dumbledore, and then she opened the book to look at the copyright, "This book was published in 1947, Professor Dumbledore…"

"Is that a…problem, Miss Jaxon?" Snape drawled out at her, gaining a cocky smile from the Malfoy parents. He continued, "Most of the books in this school are old, but timeless."

"Well, Professor Snape, I don't think muggles need to…" she opened a page of the book and read aloud, "'Incase of a Blitzkrieg, muggles are advised to flee to the basement of their homes and wait until the troops inform them of their safety.' anymore." She smiled at Snape before putting the book back and going to the front of the classroom, "With Professor Dumbledore's permission, I'll omit the textbooks and you will be learning verbally from me."

Everyone looked to Dumbledore, who nodded at the new teacher. Elizabeth smiled kindly at him and poised herself before continuing, "Students, as you know, my name is Elizabeth Jaxon. I grew up in London, and attended Oxford University and graduated this past year. This is my first year of teaching." She was leaning on her desk now, with her arms across her chest, "I look forward to teaching all of you. And as our first lesson, I would like to introduce you to something that I bet you haven't seen before." The other people of the room looked to each other with worry before turning their attention to Elizabeth. Normally, this involved some type of animal or weird magical object that they became scared of. Instead, she went behind her desk and pulled out a bag that was almost completely flat. She reached inside and pulled out a shiny object, then placed it on her desk in front of the circle. She then opened the top part and stood back to explain, "This, ladies and gentlemen, is a laptop. A laptop is a portable computer. A computer being a device that helps keep one organized and connected to the world." She reached down at pushed a button, causing the little contraption to make a loud noise, and roar to life. The screen of the laptop lit up and it started to start up. Arthur, particulary, was fasinated by it.

Lucius said, "And how is this powered…Miss…Joxon."

"Electricity. Portable electricity" Elizabeth said, before turning her attention to the rest of the students, "Professor Dumbledore has kindly allowed for me to use electronic devices. So your grades will be on this computer." She pointed to the laptop, "And I will be using things like mp3 players, televisions, and other devices. So if you see anything that looks weird, it's most likely a muggle contraption, and just ask and I'll explain everything." She smiled and picked her computer up, placing it on the table, and then sitting down on top of her desk.

Draco Malfoy raised his hand slowly, giving her a suspicious look. Elizabeth nodded to him. "Miss Jaxon…What is your wand made of?"

Elizabeth stopped short. With a large sigh, she pushed herself off from her desk and walked around the classroom. She didn't look to Dumbledore or to any of the other adults, but only to the middle of the room where the center of the circle was. She said slowly, "Well, interestingly enough, I don't own a wand." The students of the classroom gasped gently before leaning over to each other, telling random comments here and there, and the adults of the room looked uncomfortable. The Malfoy's, however, looked satisfied.

Harry looked to Sirius, "That's why you guys are here…She's a muggle."

"Yes, Harry, she is."

"Okay okay!" Elizabeth said sternly, "Order, please!" The class became silent. Elizabeth breathed deeply before continuing, "Yes, I'm a muggle." She sat down on her desk again before continuing, "I met Professor Dumbledore while in university. I was working on my degree in business and communications, and I saw him in a café I was waitressing at. I got to know him, and he told me he had come to London to see a young boy he was currently picking up for school. After a while, I asked him what he does and he told me he was a headmaster. And before I knew it, I was learning about your world, and promised to come and teach about mine."

She stopped and looked to her students. Most of them were looking at her in shock, mainly because most of them hadn't met a true professional muggle before. They had known muggles has something to observe, not something to learn from. At the same time, the members of the Order of the Phenix were smiling, but the Malfoy Family wasn't. Lucius raised an eyebrow and said, "And…Do you think you'll be able to…handle wizard children? They're a bit more complicated than muggle children." He smoothly nodded to Harry, "Mr. Potter, here, is The Boy Who Lived. How can you even fathom teaching such a masterful young wizard about something as…dull as your world?"

Elizabeth gave him an odd look, "'The Boy Who Lived'? Of course he lived, he's right here. What an odd thing to say." The adults and students of the room looked to her in astonishment, and then to Harry to see a disapproving look. However, he didn't seem to mind. In fact, he chuckled to himself. Elizabeth didn't pay any of this any mind, and continued, "Sir, no matter what blood runs through students, they'll all act the same." She checked the time on her computer, and then turned around, "Alright. For your first assignment, I want you to write an essay for me." The class groaned. "Alright alright, calm down. It only has to be about 500 words. I want you to tell me as much as your know about the muggle world." She stopped before looking back at the students, "And for now on, I would like you to leave your wands in that basket by the door. I want to teach you all what it's really like to be 'muggle.' Class dismissed."

The students got up and started to file out of the door. The adults, however, decided to stay behind to properly meet Elizabeth. Elizabeth sat on her desk again and looked to the adults. Dumbledore was the first to speak, "Miss Jaxon, do you know what the Killing Curse is?"

"No…No I do not." She looked confused, "Have I said something?"

"Harry is The Boy Who Lived because someone tried to kill him with the Killing Curse, and he lived. No one has ever lived through the Killing Curse."

"Oh my…I hope I didn't offend him…"

Sirius perked up, "No, you didn't. He seemed amused by you." He got up from his seat and held a hand out to her, "My name is Sirius Black. I'm Harry's godfather."

Elizabeth took his hand, "Elizabeth Jaxon."

Sirius smiled before pointing to Remus, "This is Remus, Molly and Arthur Weasley, Professor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Percy Weasley." Elizabeth shook their hands and smiled to them.

Lucius approached her next, "And I'm Lucius Malfoy, this is my wife Narcissa, and the boy who asked about your wand was my son, Draco. We're all…" he looked her up and down, "Pureblood wizards. We have family lin-"

"Wonderful, wonderful, Mr. Malfoy. If you don't mind, I need to prepare for the next class." Elizabeth smiled politely and moved past Lucius to shake hands with the other wizards before going behind her desk again. Lucius glared at her before looking to his wife to follow him, and they left.

Elizabeth was about to put some books away, and turned around to still see Sirius sitting at his desk. It was only her and the wizard-the rest of the adults left to go back to their lives. She smiled awkwardly at him and walked to the desk as well, "Can I help you?"

Sirius nodded, "Yes, actually. I'm here because I need to talk to you about your safety."

"My safety? I'm not safe?"

Sirius became very serious with her, "There are a lot of people around the wizarding world that want to harm you. Since you don't have any magical abilities, it's a lot easier to cause harm. Dumbledore asked me to stick around Hogwarts to keep an eye on you." Sirius looked down and smiled gently before looking up at her again, "I accepted because I would be able to see Harry more. I didn't get to know him when he was young."

"You and Harry are close, then?"

"Oh yes, very close. I'm the only family he has left."

"Oh…" Elizabeth nodded and looked around the room, "Well..Thank you for being my protector." She got up and went to her desk and started to organize her belongings, "Well for the duration of my classes, you can sit over there." She nodded to the chair in the corner and watched as her new set of class filtered in. Sirius smiled and took his seat at the corner of the room, and watched Elizabeth start to teach.

* * *

Normally I do Draco/OC stories, but I wanted to try something new. :) Tell me, should I continue on? Hope you enjoyed it so far!


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of days later, Elizabeth woke up to her cellphone beeping loudly. The portrait that was permanently charmed to the wall woke up abruptly and glared at Elizabeth. It then loudly said, "Will you please shut that contraption off?"

Elizabeth smiled sadly at the picture before clicking the phone off and looking at it. During the night, she had received a couple of text messages. She smiled to herself. Dumbledore not only allowed her to use electronic devices in her room, some how, she has been able to get almost perfect reception in the Hogwarts castle. No other room, however, had this type of capability, just her's, and she felt like she was home. She got up from her bed and clicked her computer on before heading to the adjacent bathroom to shower. The picture of the wall watched the computer with fascination until Elizabeth entered the room clothed and sat down at the chair in front of the desk.

She had a wonderful room. The stone walls were completely characteristic of the Hogwarts castle. She was given a large bed that had draperies of white around it. She had various paintings around her room, the most vocal being the woman who complained about her phone. She had a large window near her bed that looked out into the fields behind Hogwarts, and one on the other side, with looked to the enterence of the school. She was given a wardrobe, a vanity, a desk, and a little kitchenette. Her room was one of the most modern rooms of te castle, since she was one that was of technology, and one could tell that her room stood out from the classic medieval theme of the rest of the castle. But she liked it, it made her feel like home.

When her computer was completely on, she sat back in her chair and looked to the screen. She had made a database on Windows Access and was currently looking over the next assignment for Harry's class. At the same time, she was brushing her hair out.

When Harry's class started to shuffle through the door, Sirius also followed suit. He went to his corner and sat down abruptly.

"Good morning, students." Elizabeth said while walking in with a glass of coffee in her hand, and her laptop in the other. She looked to Sirius, "And Mr. Black, hello." He nodded to her. She sighed and went to the windows, and started to pull the strings that lowered the drapes. Sirius got up quickly and helped her. "Students, today we will be watching a movie. We will be watching a classic muggle movie that aired in 1939, so it's a little old." She pulled down a white screen from the ceiling and went to her computer to plug it into the projecter that was attached to the top of the room. Then she typed a couple of things into her computer quickly, much to the amazement of the students who have never had to type, and then watched as the screen became blue, and at the bottom was a little note saying to press play. She continued, "In this movie, there is a good witch and a bad witch, as well as a wizard. This is interesting for you students to watch because it shows what muggles have thought of witches and wizards in the past. There will be a short assignment based on this movie in the future, so make sure to pay attention." She then clicked on something, and the screen lit up. The movie opened with old orchastra music, and as it turns out, the students were watching The Wizard of Oz. Hermione instantly became excited, and nudged Ron and Harry to pay attention.

Elizabeth took a chair and sat next to the only other adult in the room, Sirius, and started to watch. Sirius looked to her. It was obvious she was a teacher. Instead of looking at the screen, she was intently watching the students for any signs of mucking around or misbehavior. At the same time, she was sitting up straight, and completely professonal. It was not after all of this that Sirius noticed her clothes. Instead of wearing the same business-like attaire that she wore the day before, she was wearing a light yellow sundress. It showed off her legs in the most exquisite way, in Sirius' opinion, and hugged her body in a way he wished he could. She was also wearing a pair of high heels and a little jacket over her dress for modesty and warmth. He leaned over to her, "You've changed your wardrobe, I see."

She jumped at his first couple of words, listened, and then replied, "I noticed that the teachers here have a lot of freedom in their wear. After consulting Headmaster Dumbledore, I decided to wear things I enjoyed wearing."

"They looked good on you."

Elizabeth looked at him with mild surprise before smiling and looking down at her outfit humblely, "Thank you…"

"And…You can call be Sirius, instead of Mr. Black."

"Call me Elizabeth, then."

"That's a beautiful name."

Elizabeth looked sternly at Sirius, "Are you hitting on me, Sirius?"

"No no! Not at all!" He looked forward suddenly and they didn't speak until Dorthy meets the Couradly Lion.

Around that time, Elizabeth's phone started to vibrate. Sirius jumped quickly and whipped out his wand, but put it down again at the questioning look from Elizabeth. She took her phone from behind her, where she had placed it for the duration of the movie, and opened it. Sirius glanced over to look at the cellphone with caution. On a little screen it said, "Will you be home this weekend? Text me ASAP!" Sirius looked to Elizabeth, who was smiling and turned to the next little page on the screen to reply. He then asked, "What does 'asap' mean?"

"As Soon As Possible." She looked to Sirius, "You've never heard that phrase before?"

Sirius shrugged and leaned back in his chair, looking to the movie once more, "I just say 'as soon as possible', personally."

Elizabeth smiled and shook her head before dramatically leaning over to him, "Do you think they're learning anything?"

It was at the part of the movie in which Dorthy just threw a cauldren of water onto the witch, and the witch began to melt. Sirius looked at her sarcastically, "They'll be spilling water all over Minerva before the week's over."

Elizabeth nudged him roughly, "Don't even say that. One of them will hear you."

"How old are you, again?"

Elizabeth leaned away from him, shocked, but she answered, "27."

"You're awfly young."

"At least I'm mature." She said sternly, before getting up from her seat and turning the lights on the students. "So, ladies and gentlemen, what did you think?"

"The wizard was a fake." Draco said bitterly.

Elizabeth nodded, "Yes, yes he was. I believe he was fake because everyone has a little magic in them. The potentional to do something great."

Draco snorted, "That's not true. Only truly powerful people can do something great. And only magical people have power."

Hermione popped in, "I don't. I like that he was fake."

"Do people really thing witches and wizards are like…that?" Ron asked.

"No, unfortunately not." Elizabeth sat down on her desk infront of the students and continued, "If you were to approched a muggle and tell them you were a wizard or witch, they'd think you were off your rocket. They'd attempt to put you in some type of home."

"Why didn't you do that to Dumbledore then?" Was Harry's question. Sirius smiled to himself. He wanted to ask the very same thing.

Elizabeth looked intently at the class, and for a moment, her eyes flickered to Sirius, "I don't know." She smiled softly at the memory, "I simply don't. But I'm glad I didn't." She hopped up from her desk and announce, "You will write a short paragraph on your take of the film. Class dismissed."

And with that, the students left the room.

Elizabeth looked to the calender and noticed it was Friday. Her first week at Hogwarts with finished. It was long, tiring, but a completely new experience that she loved. She looked from her calender to find that Sirius had left the room, most likely to follow his godson. She then took out her phone and opened the message she had read during the movie, then promptly replied, "Yes, I'll be home. We should do something!" In a matter of moments, she received another text saying, "Sure! We'll go dancing tomorrow night. See you at 7pm."

She looked up from her cellphone and looked to where Sirius was sitting. He was a interesting character. He was kind, a gentleman almost, but at the same time, she could even feel the pain and sorrow radiating off of him. He was handsome, she couldn't deny that. His eyes were soft, especially when looking to Harry. She liked his hair, his smile, and his body, though she could hardly make it out under his garments. He dressed well, however, with a little vest and even a pocketwatch to boot. Elizabeth smiled to herself at the thought of his dress. He was classy, that was for sure. She liked his voice and his kind heart. However, with all of that, he was a little arrogant and a bit of a prankster.

Sirius followed Harry to his chambers and sat down with him on his bed. Since him coming to Hogwarts, Sirius had spent more and more time with godson. Most of this time was spent in Harry's chamber with the other boys, joking and telling stories of the old days when he ran around with James. He told of almost all of his tricks, expect for a few that he felt were to advanced for Harry and the others. All the boys would talk about girls, about school, sports, and other manly things that guys talk about when they're alone. This time Harry loved as much as Sirius did, because that meant he was able to spend quality time with his godfather. Ron liked it as well, even though a lot of the stories made him nervous.

When they reached the top, and the boys got settled, Harry looked to Sirius in a very serious manner, "I saw you talking to Miss Jaxon during the movie today. You were flirting with her."

"I was most certainly not, Harry my boy!" Sirius said dramatcially, before looking to all the boys and smiling, "Only a little bit."

Ron leaned closer, "Well, what did she do?"

Sirius looked at the floor, "She didn't seem too impressed." He thought in silence for a moment, "She's very young, Harry."

"Maybe that's what you need. Someone young a vibrant, especially after Azkaban."

"Harry...You wouldn't mind if I aquired myself a woman? This wouldn't bother you?"

"No, of course not!" Harry said in his defense, "I want you to be happy."

"And to get someone good-looking too." Ron said suddenly, making all the other men in the room look to him, and laugh. For the rest of the night, the boys carried on as they normally did, only this time the air seemed lighter than normal.

* * *

Here we are. :) Tell me what you think! I've never written a fic like this so paying so much attention to Sirius is new to me! Hope you enjoy it!


	3. Chapter 3

"The Salem Witch trials are a very important moment in American history, students. They were actually very cruel to witches and other beings that they claimed were supernatural." She looked at her students, who seemed a little scarred by the readings they had just finished, "Interestingly enough, I bet that some of the people that they executed were real witches. But these witches most likely escaped unscarred."

"Almost as bad as Azkaban, huh, Black?" Draco sneered loudly from his seat while looking back at Sirius.

Elizabeth turned to look at Sirius questionably. "Azkaban? What is Azkaban?"

Sirius spoke before Draco, cutting him off, "Nothing. Just a little…aspect of the wizarding world. Nothing to worry about."

Elizabeth nodded and turned again to her students, "So I went to Dumbledore and spoke to him about it. There are some witches on records that were tried in the American Puritan era. They simply vanished from their village and went to a different one, or a different country, and continued with their lives. You see, students, the villagers only restrained the witches with ropes and wooden chambers. A witch or wizard, no matter how young, would be able to easily escape."

"Why were they so mean? So cruel?" One student asked.

"Well, it's something different. Something new and scary. I would have been surprised of such a close-knit community accepted a witch or wizard. Just like I would be surprised if some of the noble families in the wizarding world accepted a muggle."

"Well, we've accepted you, Professor Jaxon."

Elizabeth smiled at the student, "Which means humanity is learning from its mistakes. A lot of innocent people died during those trials."

Harry looked to Sirius, who wasn't looking at the class, but to the side, out the window. Both knew that the Black family had been completely cruel to muggles, as well as the Malfoy's and other families. Sirius felt horrible. Not because of his family, or the people of Puritan America, but of what was happening now. Voldemort was still out there, killing, for the sake of blood purity. And Elizabeth thought that everything was at peace, but she didn't know anything. And on top of that, she didn't know Sirius was sent to Azkaban.

When class was over, Elizabeth went behind her desk and sat down. However, she jerked her head up at a soft "ahem" from someone in the room. That someone was standing in front of her desk, his face twisted in worry and knowledge of something that Elizabeth didn't know. She raised her eyebrows and said, "Yes, Mr. Malfoy, can I help you with something?"

"Well, Miss Professor Jaxon, I think you should know something." Draco said. Elizabeth leaned on her elbows, watching him intently. She nodded softly, telling him to continue. Draco did, "You see, I don't think you're safe with Sirius Black in your room."

"And why is that, Mr. Malfoy?" Elizabeth asked. She was a little taken aback at Draco's assumption. It had been only a couple of days since the school year commenced, and Sirius had been to every single lesson with Harry. Sometimes, he stayed behind and sat with her while she graded papers or did work on her computer, and sometimes he would just pop in when he was passing by. She had started to grow fond of the man. Even a small crush, though she'd never admit it.

"Well…" Draco said, "You see, Sirius is a mass murderer."

Elizabeth leaned back on her chair, suddenly serious, "Mr. Malfoy, that's a very serious thing to say about someone."

"I know, I know." He said before putting a newspaper on her desk, with a moving picture of Sirius screaming between bars, and the headline speaking about his escape. She scanned over the article, and then looked to Draco. He said, "I just thought you were like to know…You know. Since he's in here all the time." And with that, Draco left her room and her to her thoughts. He closed the door behind him, and smiled to himself. His father would be happy, that's for sure.

Elizabeth looked at the newspaper and started to read it. It was a long article, talking of how Sirius had killed muggles and had been the man who gave Harry's parent's location away. Bit by bit, Elizabeth figured out that Sirius was close to James and Lily Potter, Harry's parents, and he had betrayed them. On top of that, he had murdered innocent people. Suddenly, the door opened and Sirius walked in. She looked up and in a panic, shoved the newspaper into her desk drawer and looked up at the murderer. Sirius strood to her with confidence and causality, and placed a cup of hot coffee on her desk. He said nonchalantly, "Harry had a Quittach meeting."

"Oh." Elizabeth said before looking around the room. Well, she had a letter opener to defend herself. And near the door there was a broom. If she ran fast enough, she would be able to knock him out and leave the room before he came to. It was the perfect plan.

Sirius carried on, "Yes. He's supposed to be a seeker. His father was."

Elizabeth stopped, "James was a seeker?"

"How'd you know his name? Have I told you before?"

"Um…Of course not!" She got up and started to inch to the door, "Look, I really can't talk right now."

Sirius gave her a suspicious look, "Are…you alright?"

"Yes!" She squeaked out before putting her hand on the broom next to the door, "I'm just…Well it's just…" Sirius got up from his chair and started to walk to her, she panicked even more, "You see…It's just that it's…" Thinking quicking, she said, "It's Friday!"

Sirius stopped and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Friday?"

"Yes. Yes…Yes it is. And I need you to leave the room because I need to get ready to go."

"Go where?" Oh no. He wanted to know where she was going so he could follow her…

"Um…Well. I don't know." Shoot.

"You…Don't know where you're going?"

"I do! I just…Well you know. I need to go get a map out and call someone about it and everything and I just don't have the time, you see. So I just need to start packing and I need you to leave for that."

"Would you like someone to accompany you to Hogsmead? Especially if you're going to be carrying luggage?"

"No!" Sirius' eyes widened and his eyebrows went to the top of his head, "I mean…Well…No. No thank you. Now if you don't mind…" she motioned for him to leave. Sirius rounded the corner and left, turned to speak to her, but was instead faced with the door of her classroom.

Behind him, Harry and Ron were waiting for him, and when he looked at them oddly, Ron explained, "We thought you'd be here until our meeting was over. Are you alright? You look like you just got smacked in the face."

Sirius shook his head, "Eli-I mean, Miss Jaxon, is acting oddly."

"So? All woman act oddly." Ron stated staley.

"Well yes, Ron, but Miss Jaxon a bit more than usual. She's going back home this weekend. But she wouldn't tell me where. She acted really suspicious about it."

"Maybe she's a Death Eater."

Harry looked to Ron, "A muggle Death Eater?" He looked to Sirius again, "Should we tell Dumbledore?"

"At least voice our concern, Harry. Let's go." And they walked down the hallway to the Headmaster's office. It was a long walk, but with a little chit-chat and some mention of inside jokes, the three finally made it to the elaborate door of the Headmaster. Sirius was the one who knocked on the door.

The door opened for them, and sitting behind his desk was Dumbledore, writing something down on his desk. He looked up casually and noticed that there was a Sirius, a Harry, and a Ron, but no Hermione, and thus something was a bit off. Or at least, the three were concerned about something that Hermione wouldn't find worth bugging the Headmaster about. Nevertheless, Dumbledore greeted happily, "Boys! Boy! Hello. Please, take a seat. What can I help you with?"

"This is mainly my concern, Dumbledore, and not the boys'." Sirius said sternly. He sat down in the chair across from the desk and looked to the old wizard, "It's about Miss Jaxon."

Dumbledore nodded wisely, "What about?"

"She's acting strange, and she's going back to her muggle home this evening for some reason."

"Did she say where, Sirius?"

Ron chimed in, "Not a word, sir."

"Well, unfortunately, Elizabeth doesn't seem to understand the dangers of going back home. From what I've gathered from her, she doesn't know of Voldemort or the dangers affiliated with him. I would feel most comfortable if you accompany her, Sirius. For protection."

"I offered! She didn't accept it. She almost seemed more taken off by it!" Sirius leaned forward in his chair, looking the headmaster in the eye, "But if she goes by herself, back to London, she'll be in the open and in a lot of danger. We need to do something."

"You're right." Dumbledore said while looking to Harry and Ron, "You, Me, and the Order will follow her."

Harry and Ron perked up, and Harry asked, "Can we go?"

Sirius slammed his hand down on Harry's shoulder proudly, smiling at his godson, "Already wanting to go on Order missions. I'm proud of you, my boy." Harry smiled.

Dumbledore countered, "The boys need to stay at Hogwarts."

"Why? We'll be with them. They're the safest two boys on the planet if we're with them." Sirius defended, "I know Molly will be a little upset in the long run." He looked to Ron, "But she'll understand that you're just trying to look out for a teacher."

"We should bring Hermione too, then." Ron said suddenly. Much to the other men's surprise. He continued, "She's…A muggle-born. She'll know what stuff..is…" He trailed off and looked away.

Dumbledore stood up and nodded, "Miss Granger will be perfect. Ron, if you'd be so kind to go tell her this. And we'll meet here right before lunch. Elizabeth will stay until after lunch, of course, because after so she'll be off duty. I suspect she'll be leaving immediately after. We'll meet here before lunch, think of a strategy, and then follow her when she leaves. Now, if you don't mind, I need to get back to work if I'm going to be out following muggles tonight. Carry on, boys." And with that, Dumbledore flagged them off, and the boy's left.

That afternoon, like Dumbledore said, Elizabeth was sitting behind the teacher's table, eating with the other professors. Sirius also sat behind this table, even though he wasn't a professor, Dumbledore thought it appropriate for the quest of Hogwarts to also sit with the other adults. Sirius made sure to sit next to Elizabeth that afternoon as well. When he sat down, and looked to her, he noticed how unbelievably nervous and tense she was. Her body was slightly leaning away from her, and her head was facing the opposite direction of him. Normally, if he did find a seat next to her, they would talk to each other for the duration of the meal. Sirius decided to try one last time to get information out of her before he resorted to following her in the night. So he leaned over to her and said huskly, "It's rude to avoid eye contact, you know."

Elizabeth jumped suddenly and looked at him with pure fear in her eyes, much to Sirius distaste, "Sorry, I'm just not feeling too well tonight."

"Is that why you're going back home?" Sirius asked.

Perfect. Perfect excuse! Elizabeth replied, "Yes. I'm feeling ill, and I thought I would go home and rest during the weekend. Yes."

"We have a medical ward here, you know. I've been there plenty of times."

She gulped, "Well…That's alright. It's mainly for students." She looked away then, and for the rest of the meal didn't even look to him once. It looked like that he would have to be following her.

When the meal was over, Elizabeth was the first one to get up form her chair, and she went to Dumbledore's ear and whispered something into it. He nodded and she was off. Dumbledore then looked to Sirius, and nodded. He then said something to Minerva and got up to follow Sirius, who was already leaving the Great Hall. Harry, Ron and Hermione took this as their cue, and got up from their seats as well, and followed the adults out.

The ride from Hogsmead Station to London was a long one, but she timed it well enough to make it home by 6:00pm. Once on the train, Elizabeth laid down in one of the compartments and slept. No one else was on the train, mainly because no one had a reason to travel from Hogsmead to London. Elizabeth assumed she was the only one riding that evening.

However, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Sirius were all sitting in the next compartment over. Dumbledore told them that he'd meet them at 12 Grimmaund Place with Remus and the other members of the Order. Hermione borrowed Harry's Invisability Cloak and walked to the window of Elizabeth's capartment. Looking in, she saw that her professor was laying on the couch, sleeping. She hustled back and threw off the Cloak, glaring at the boys, "Would someone tell me why we're here?" she whispered to them.

"You don't know?" Sirius said, looking to Ron.

Ron smiled, "If I told her the real reason, I knew should wouldn't have come."

"We're following Professor Jaxon back to London." Harry said blankly.

"Why?"

"Because she's been acting suspicious and we want to keep her safe." Sirius said in a stern manner, "How relax, we have a bit of a ride."

Finally, the train pulled into the King's Cross station, and Elizabeth got up from her seat and walked off the train onto the platform. After looking to her left and right briefly, she walked through the 9 ¾ barrier and headed up the stairs to London. Sirius, Ron, Harry, and Hermione quickly followed, but made sure not to be seen. As to make it easier on the three, Sirius quickly transformed into his large black dog, and followed the students up the stairs to the street. Even though he was cleared of his crimes, Sirius still knew that he was being hunted by people like Lucius and Bellatrix.

They followed Elizaeth all the way to an apartment building near the Black Family residence, and watched as she went inside. They sent Harry up to follow her even more, while the two and the dog waited in the alleyway next to the building. He came down later and reported that she had entered an apartment within the building, which the four figured out was where she lived in the muggle world. Hermione looked at the building with concern, "It's really close to Sirius' home, too."

"I know." Harry said, "We should be heading back to Sirius'. I bet they're waiting for us." And with that, they left.

Elizabeth, on the other hand, was in her shower, bathing in order to prepare for the night. Once finished, she threw her hair in a towel and went into her bedroom to get dressed. She picked out a tight fitting red strapless dress and wiggled it over her body. Then she sat down and started to blow her hair out. It was now 6:30 and she had to get going if she wanted to be on time. Once her hair was finished, she threw on some light makeup, some heels, grabbed her coat and purse, and was out of the building by 7pm.

She walked down the street, and was out of sight of the person who was left to stay at the apartment until her departure-Sirius. He followed her until she made it past the Black Home, to which he signaled for everyone else to follow as well. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Remus, Nymphadora, and Arthur and Molly all went into the home to gather their things. Then they left, and followed Sirius down the road.

Elizabeth was completely unaware of anyone following her and Sirius made sure of it. The group kept a full block away from her, only advancing when they lost sight of Sirius, who only advanced when he lost sight of Elizabeth.

The whole group found themselves in the food district of London, and Sirius saw her go into a building. He turned, barked, and the whole group was with him. Harry looked at the building, "A restrant. She's going to eat…?"

"This better not be because you're jealous, Sirius." Remus joked.

Sirius, who was now human again, scoffed at his friend, "No, it's not. She's in danger and she's been acting suspicious." He looked to the building.

Elizabeth entered and told her name to the host, who directed to go a table in the very back. It was filled with woman who jumped up from their seats and each hugged her affectionately. There were four in total, one with dark brown hair, two who were blond, and one with red hair. All were very beautiful, and about the same age as Elizabeth. Finally, when everyone was settled, the red haired one asked, "So, how's your new job going? You still haven't told us where it is!"

"It's in Scotland!" Elizabeth smiled, "I told you that."

"Well, when can we visit you?" Said one of the blondes.

"Well…Unfortunately, you can't. It's quite secret, you understand."

"Have you met anyone, yet?" Came one sly question, from one of the blondes.

By this time, the Order had found themselves a table and were all looking in menus nonchalantly while evesdropping on the conversation. Remus leaned over to Sirius, "You've got to be kidding me."

"Shush."

"Well…I've met someone." All the girls giggled and crowded around her, but Elizabeth shook her head, "But he's not a good idea."

"Why not? Isn't he handsome?"

"Oh yes!" Elizabeth said with enthusiasim, "He's very handsome. He has these beautiful gray eyes and this black hair. He's older but not too old. He's quite the gentleman too. Yes, he's almost perfect." Sirius smiling and looked around the table for nods of agreement-no one nodded execpt for Ron.

"Then what's wrong?"

"A student came in with a newspaper today. It had his picture on it and everything. He's broken out of prison."

"You're in love with an ex-convict?" One yelled, causing Elizabeth to hush her quickly and look around the room, nodding to the people who were giving the group of girls strange looks.

Elizabeth looked to her friends, "I'm not in love with him." She stood up straight and looked very serious, "He betrayed his best friend. And he's killed innocent people."

"You need to get out of that school, honey. Something bad might happen to you. Does he give you a lot of attention?"

"Yes…Yes I suspect he's fond of me as well." She smiled sadly at her friends, "It's too bad. Just too bad."

Everyone at the neighboring table was staring at Sirius. Sirius, on the other hand, was looking down at the table. His jaw tense, his face hard, and his eyes almost as ice. "That was why she was acting so weird today." He said softly, "She saw the newspaper article."

Hermione chimed in, "But that was printed over a year ago! How on earth could she have gotten it?"

"I know." Harry said with resentment, "Draco stayed after class today. He must have told her."

"Damn kid." Sirius said before looking back at Elizabeth. She looked beautiful. Her hair was slightly curled, and her dress looked amazing on her. He had never seen such a beautiful creature like her. Her body was perfect as well. He also couldn't help but notice how perfect she fit him. Her height and her body was completely proportional to his own. He sighed and looked to the others, "We have to do something. We can't let her feel unsafe at Hogwarts."

"And exactly what are you going to do?" Remus said sternly, "Stalk her in the alley after dinner? Tell her you're not a mass murderer and that a reliable print source is incorrect?"

"No. You are." Sirius said, "All of you are. Remus, if you'd be so kind as to stay behind with Nymphadora and ask her to coffee tonight at the Black Home. We'll wait for her there, and explain everything."

"Yes…Of course. Go on then." Said Remus. And the rest of the group but his own girlfriend left them two together, to wait until Elizabeth was done with dinner. Sirius paused at the door and looked back at the beautiful woman in red. He wouldn't have liked to be the one to take her out to eat. He wouldn't have liked to have escorted her from Hogsmead to home. How would have much enjoyed to have her on his arm, to protect her, and to cherish her. But he couldn't, because of his past. He sighed and took in one last picture of her smile, turned, and left.

The dinner was overall normal. They spoke about Sirius a little more, but Remus couldn't help but notice that she never called him by his name, but simply spoke of him. In fact, she didn't say any of the names of the people at Hogwarts. He assumed Dumbledore told her it wouldn't be wise. However, he also noticed how completely fond she was of her students. When she spoke of one with dark hair and glassed, she spoke of Harry. Of someone with red hair and a little awkward, she spoke of Ron. And of a brilliant but bossy girl, she spoke of Hermione. It was obvious that she loved her job and valued it. Something Remus planned on telling Dumbledore later.

When the dinner was over and Elizabeth said goodbye to her friends, she got up and was about to leave the building when Remus purposefully bumped into her. "Well hello, Miss Jaxon!" Remus said enthusiastically.

"Hello Mr. Lupin, sir."

"Remus. Call me Remus. If, by chance, I'm allowed to call you Elizabeth." She nodded. "Ah, well then Elizabeth, this is my girlfriend, Nymphadora. We were just out to dinner, and you as well?"

"Yes. With some friends of mind from university."

"Oh! Wonderful wonderful! Well, we haven't gotten to know you very well, so we were wondering if you'd like to accompany us for some tea or coffee?"

"Oh…Well. It's late. Are you sure you want to go through the trouble?"

"Very sure! Please, we'd love to hear about your go at Hogwarts."

Elizabeth smiled at the man, "Then I'd love to."

"Splendid." Remus smiled, and with that, he and Nymphadora led Elizabeth back to the Black Home.

* * *

Normally I write really short chapters, about 1,000 words long, but this one is about 3,000 words long! :) I put in a lot of effort so please tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

"So, Remus, where did you and Nymphadora meet?"

"Well, we were both members of the Order."

"The Order?"

"It's an organization. It's supposed to be secret but we trust you." Remus looked to Nymphadora, "Dumbledore has been asking about inviting Elizabeth into the Order."

"What is the Order, though?" Elizabeth insisted.

"It's an organization that opposes Voldemort. The man who attempted to kill Harry. He's for blood purity and wants to harm and suppress muggles, like yourself. We thought that since you're a professor at Hogwarts, yet has a very close connection to the muggle world, you would be perfect for the Order. You would also be better protected." Nymphadora explained to her. For the first time, Elizabeth got a good look at the other woman. She was stunning, that was for sure. Her hair was currently a light purple, and her jaw line and cheekbones were sharp but beautiful nonetheless. She was kind, and had a motherly air to her that instantly made Elizabeth feel comfortable and, in some way, taken care of.

"Is this Order…Illegal?"

"Only a little bit." Remus said before approaching a building. He turned to Elizabeth, "You have to promise to keep this a secret. This organization not only protects you, but it protects Harry, and we don't want to do anything that might put him at risk."

"…I promise." Elizabeth was serious too. After Remus looked into her eyes for a while, checking to see if she was telling the truth, he smiled brightly and opened the door to the Black Home for her.

Remus pulled out his wand and flicked it quickly, saying something that Elizabeth didn't understand. Suddenly, a building within two buildings, 11 and 13, emerged. Remus looked back at Elizabeth to see her gawking. He smiled and put a hand on her back, leading her to the door. When she was about to open it, he looked back at his girlfriend and couldn't help but notice how nervous she looked as well.

Elizabeth took a step into the Black Home. The first thing that she saw was a torn up entry way into the home. The lighting of the home was dark blue and depressing, gloomy, and instantly Elizabeth felt her mood dampin. She could see the house on a lovely summer morning, bright with the golden sun, sparkling, and welcoming. But she saw only sorrow, darkness, and depression. She looked around the corner and saw the living room, and could tell that it used to be polished and elegant. Then she looked up the stairs, which were dark, of course, and saw how many stories the house had. This house certainly had potential, and on top of that, it was in a good part of London and must have been expensive. She could only guess as to why it was in such poor shape…

Remus lead Elizabeth to the kitchen and he, Nymphadora and Elizabeth all sat down at the table. To her surprise, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were also sitting with her. She gave them a stern look, "Aren't you supposed to be at Hogwarts? Who gave you permission to come to London?" She paused and looked to the clock, "And when on earth did you get here? I saw you three at lunch."

"Ah…well…we…" Harry struggled.

"We went by portkey, ma'am." Hermione said coolly. At Elizabeth's confused look, she explained, "A portkey is a magical item that sends one who touches it to the destination it's attached to instantly. Like teleporting, but with only an item."

"Oh." She said blankly, before sitting back in her chair and looking at the rest of the residences of the table. She was happy to see Molly and Arthur, and showed her happiness by accepting a hug from Molly and a nod from Arthur. After a quick sweep of the room, Elizabeth was relieved to notice that Sirius wasn't in the room. She thought that he was still at Hogwarts or somewhere other than the house, and immediately she called. However, little did she know, he was in the hallway just to the left of the door, able to see her, silent, watching her and her reaction. Sirius had requested that no one make mention of him or off his presence, and that when the time came, he would reveal himself to Elizabeth when he saw it. Elizabeth then said, "So…Remus told me of some secret organization…"

"Yes, Miss Jaxon." came a voice behind her, but Elizabeth didn't need to turn around to see who it was. It was obviously Dumbledore's. She turned around anyway to greet her boss.

"Hello sir. Did you come with the children?"

"No, I came on my own. I needed to run some errands before coming here." He sat down at the table as well and looked at Elizabeth with a serious tone, "Elizabeth-may I call you that?-We've asked you to join the Order because we feel you'd be a valuable member. You have a vast knowledge of the muggle world, and because of your university credentials, you're a respected muggle of society. You'd be able to speak to someone in power…If you so choose."

"Professor Dumbledore, I'm not one of power, however. I can't just walk to up to the Parliament Building and demand to speak to the Prime Minister about something."

"Well, no, the Ministry does that." Said Dumbledore, "But you're a valid representative for us. You've taught the children so much about the muggle-world-things like how muggles think of wizards and technology. If there is one thing that we have over Voldemort, it's that we have someone who knows how the muggle-world works. It's your territory, is what we mean."

"Like the Americans during the Revolutionary War." Elizabeth said quietly.

"…Yes." Dumbledore looked to Hermione, who nodded with agreement, before going on, "You will accept our offer, then?"

"If I do." Said Elizabeth sternly, "And I'm not saying I am." She looked to Harry and the other children, then to Dumbledore, and then to the other occupants of the room, "What impact will I make? How will I be helping? What is the entire goal of this organization?"

"To save innocent lives, Miss Jaxon."

Elizabeth blinked at Dumbledore is shock, "How did…How did this all start?"

"Well, it all started in 1926, with the birth of a young boy called Tom Riddle…" and from there, Dumbledore explained the entire story to Elizabeth. The story of Voldemort, the Chamber of Secrets, The First Wizarding War, James and Lily, Harry, and finally the present.

It all took about an hour and a half for Dumbledore to completely tell the story, but finally he was done, and he sat there, watching Elizabeth's face. During the story, Elizabeth's face twisted from contentment, to horror, to pity, to fear, to anger, and then to horror once more. Conveniently, Dumbledore left out the bits with Sirius in it, and stated that his parents were betrayed by Peter. Finally, when Dumbledore with completely finished, she looked at Harry, "By God, how are you not insane by now?"

"Well…No one has really told the hold story like that before…" Harry said quietly.

Elizabeth looked to the others, acknowledging the uncomfortable silence. They were expecting her to say something. She looked down at her lap, and said quietly, "I have a lot of responsibilities here…" She looked up to her wizard friends, "I have a life here in London. I have family in Scotland. Friends, like the ones you saw tonight. I have things that connect me to this world. Commitments."

"If you don't want to join, you don't have to. We're not pressuring you. But we want to help you. You see, now that the Death Eaters know about you, they'll find your family and people you love to try to scare you. We want to be there for you when this happens."

"They would do that too, wouldn't they?" Elizabeth said softly, looking to the table top. Finally, she looked up at the adults and smiled, "Alright. I'm in."

"Splendid!" Yelled Dumbledore. But then Dumbledore looked at Elizabeth with a serious face, "We need to speak to you on one more issue." Elizabeth inclined her ear, "If you're going to be in the Order of the Phoenix, we need you to be loyal to us, and not be swayed by other's opinions. This is especially important. If we have conflict within the organization, we'll fall apart. Our numbers and supporters are sufficiently smaller than of that of Voldemort's followers. We need to stick together. You understand?"

"Yes, of course."

"Then." Dumbledore got up from his seat and motioned for everyone else to leave the room, which they did bit by bit, "Members of the Order will resolve conflicts amongst themselves." And with that, Dumbledore left the room.

So there Elizabeth was. Sitting in the middle of a rundown kitchen of a house that was once aristocratic. Still wearing that more than should be tight red strapless dress, pumps, and her hair done up. Everyone that she knew in the wizarding world had left the room, to either leave her to her thoughts, or to allow her to leave. She heard footsteps go up the stairs, indicating that the people of the house were giving her some type of privacy that she didn't know she needed.

Suddenly, from behind her, she her someone cough gently to get her attention. Turning around, her eyes met with the light gray eyes of the mass murderer that she became conscious of only a couple of hours before. In a fright, Elizabeth jumped up from her seat and faced Sirius. Her cheeks were now red, her legs shaking, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't scream out.

Sirius stood by the door, watching her, and became disappointed when he saw her jump from her seat. Looking down gently, he said, "Elizabeth, we need to speak about something."

"No…No, we don't." She said sternly, backing away against the wall, "I know about you now. You harmed all those people!"

"If you'd listen to me, and heard the true story, I bet you wouldn't be backing yourself against the wall like a defenseless child like that."

Elizabeth caught the coldness of his tone, and in a moment of pity but anger, she stopped, and looked him in the eye, "The true story? Wouldn't a national newspaper post the true story?"

"Does the national newspaper in London post true stories? Do the tabloids and the gossip articles post true stories?"

"That's irrelevant. Your world only has one newspaper."

"We have a couple." Sirius said as he approached her, but she flinched, he sighed, "But, yes, the Daily Prophet is the newspaper most wizards trust."

"So it's true then…"

"Do you have the paper with you?"

"No. Of course not. I was told not to bring any magical items home with me upon my commencement at Hogwarts."

"Well, here, I have one for you to look at." He pulled one out of a drawer, and looked at her, "I found it today just for this conversation. For reference, of course. Won't you sit?" Sirius pulled out a chair for her to sit next to him at the table. Elizabeth didn't move though. She just stood in the corner, watching him. Sirius took a deep breath and stood up straight, looking Elizabeth in the eye, "I'm trying to explain myself to you, Elizabeth."

Her spine shivered when he said her name. It shivered not only out of pure fear, but a little bit of pleasure. Though she would never admit it to him, at least not at this time, she liked the sound of his voice saying her name. She gulped deeply, and slowly approached the table. Sirius again held the chair open for her, to which she slowly sat down, and allowed him to gently push the chair to the table for her. Then, without sitting down but standing behind her, he placed the newspaper in front of her. "This is the same one Draco Malfoy showed you this morning, isn't it?"

"Yes."

He flipped to the first page, and to his own pain, watched the magical picture scream at the two of them. His old self-dirty, tormented, and depressed-screaming for freedom and revenge. After looking at it long enough, he turned to the written article that was written about him. "This is the article you read."

"Yes."

"You read the entire article?"

"Yes."

"Every word?"

"Yes."

He them flipped to the front page, the magical picture starting over upon arrival. "And you check the date of which this newspaper was published?"

"Y-No…"

"I'm sorry?"

"No…No I didn't check the date of the paper."

"Why is that?"

She looked up at him, who had leaned away to allow her access to his eye contact, "Well…I figured that if a student had a newspaper, he would only have a current one. Why would Draco have a year old newspaper?"

"His father works for the Ministry. The Ministry keeps copies of every newspaper ever published. His father obviously gave the newspaper to Draco, to give to you, to scare you."

Elizabeth looked at the newspaper in front of her once again, "Because…I'm a muggle…"

"That's right."

Suddenly, Elizabeth jumped up from her seat and stood only a couple of inches from Sirius. He was shocked, though pleasantly. She placed her hands on his arms and shook him gently, "I'm so sorry, Sirius! I must have made you feel horrible about yourself! You just…Well, you just looked so terrifying in that picture, and then when I read the article…I'm sorry! I didn't believe it at first, but then when I read the whole article, and when I saw you bring coffee to me later in the day, I couldn't help but think it true. I couldn't get it out of my mind! Is there anything I can do to make amends?"

Sirius chuckled lightly and placed his hand over one of hers, and smiled gently, "You're forgiven. I'd rather have you be cautious than reckless." Elizabeth visibly relaxed, and smiled, but Sirius continued, "However, there is one thing you can do to make it up to me." Elizabeth acuted her attention to him, he then said, "I'm never ever had a homemade muggle dinner. I hear it's better than wizard food. Can you cook?"

Elizabeth let her hands fall from his arms, and she looked at him, popping her hip, and in a matter-of-fact way, she said, "I am an amazing cook."

"Then it's settled. You owe me dinner for your behavior." Sirius then straightened his jacked and bent down to get the paper.

He was stopped by her hand, and he looked at he again. Her eyes were kind, beautiful, but kind. She was smiling as well. She then gently tugged at his vest, and she looked him up and down, "Tomorrow, then. Be at my apartment at 7. And wear something decent." She then wiggled away from him, and went into the adjacent room where everyone else was listening with one of those Expendable Ears. "I'm sorry, but I must be leaving. It's late and I have to be somewhere early in the morning. So if you don't think of me as rude, I'll be heading home now."

Molly got up and hugged her tightly, "So glad you're a part of the Order. Welcome welcome!"

Elizabeth smiled at the vibrant woman, and from then on, after some other hugs and hand shakes, she left the Black Residence and started home. While on her way, she wondered to herself, what exactly she would be cooking for Sirius tomorrow night. What did he like? Would he judge her on her cooking? So many options, so little time.

Elizabeth didn't notice the man who was standing just around the alley corner. His black cloak, tugged close to him so that he wouldn't be seen. His shoulder length hair, flipped out of his face, so that he could see her better. She was beautiful, stunning even, in her red dress. He could see just why Sirius liked her so much. But if he was going to have his way, his old rival; old tormentor, was not going to get the girl he wanted. If he had it his way, his enemy and his werewolf friend will be in jail, and this girl, will be out of Hogwarts.

* * *

This is most likely my favorite chapter that I've ever written. So please tell me what you think! :)


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Elizabeth was sitting at her kitchen table, looking out the window. It was only about 9am on a Saturday morning, and normally Elizabeth would still be sleeping, but she had to go to the market to her ingrediants for the dinner. She had gone home last night happy. She was part of a noble organization for the welfare and safety of her people, she had deepened her relationship with her peers at work, and Sirius wasn't a mass murderer, but just one unlucky dog.

She didn't really know what to think of the dinner tonight. She didn't know if she should wear a dress or just pants and a nice shirt. She didn't know how to do her hair. She didn't even know how to go about presenting the dinner to Sirius. All she knew was that she'd be making him some type of dinner.

Sirius, on the other hand, slept in until closer to 11am. He and the rest of the Order had stayed up until closer to 2am discussing the war ahead of them. After that, he had stayed up in his childhood room, sitting next to the window, looking out into the sky that he missed so dearly for 12 years. It was beautiful. He only hoped that it would be as beautiful the next night.

When he woke at 11, he was greeted by the early afternoon sun splashing across his face and Molly's voice directing the people of the kitchen. She would be preparing lunch for everyone by now. And he knew, by habit, that he would walk down stairs and be greeted by a scolding wizard mother.

Nevertheless, he rolled himself out of his bed and scampered to his bathroom. Once showered, he returned and dressed into one of his nicer outfits. He combed his hair, checked his facial hair, and when all that was done, he flicked his wand behind him to make the bed, and left the room.

Molly, sure enough, spun around at the sound of Sirius walking down the steps and said, "You slept in again! If it wasn't for the Order meeting last night and your big date tonight, you would have been in serious trouble."

Sirius smiled at Molly, "Sorry, ma'am." was all that he could say. Molly smiled at him and turned around to continue fixing up the meal. Sirius started to help by getting plates out of the shelves and placing them onto the table. During his childhood, he had never helped his mother in the kitchen. Instead, he would avoid her at any cost, and finally come down only when it was absolutely required. Now, he was more than happy to hustle around the kitchen with Molly. So long that she didn't give him a took complicated of a job.

One by one, Remus, Nymphadora, the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione entered the kitchen and sat down. Molly served them their plates before sitting down herself. After a comfortable silence, and then some chatting here and there, Remus looked at Sirius, "So, I hear you have a date with the lovely Elizabeth."

Harry perked up, "You do? When?"

Sirius sighed at his godson, but smiled nonetheless, "I have to be there by 7."

"Are you excited? What are you going to wear? Will you two start dating?" Harry asked, his attention intently focused on his only relative.

Sirius leaned away from him dramatically, "Now now Harry! This isn't a real date. She's just apologizing for insulting me, that's all. We'll have dinner at her house that she made. It's completely harmless."

"If you say so." Harry said with a smile.

Sirius smiled at him and got up. "Thank you Molly! It was wonderful. But I must run some errands before my…'date' tonight. I'll see you all a little bit later." He ruffled Harry's hair affectionately before leaving the room.

Hermione looked to Harry, "Don't pressure him, Harry."

"I'm not! I'm simply…encouraging him." Harry said before looking to the non-convinced faces of the other people of the room, "Well, I just want him to be happy. He spent so much time in Azkaban. Having a girl would be amazing for him. He's healing."

Arthur smiled, "Harry, my boy, Sirius has never had problems getting girls. He was quite the ladies man when he was at Hogwarts."

"That's different. He's older now, and more mature. And Elizabeth could be someone he would commit to." Harry reasoned.

Molly nodded, "It would be sweet if those two got together. But for the time being, why not let Sirius do it himself." Harry nodded and allowed her to kiss the top of his head before returning to the stove and starting to clean.

Later that night, Elizabeth was lighting one of the candles on her table. She had been cooking since she got back from the shops with the ingredients for the night. She even picked up a bottle of red wine for them. She swallowed hard and looked to her kitchen and living room. She lived in a classic London suite near the train station, with beautiful bay windows and crown molding, the walls covered in Victorian wallpaper and her furniture matched perfectly. In a way, her suite reminded her of Hogwarts. She had also cleaned all day, and she was proud to know that it was spotless. Next to one of the bay windows sat her dining table, prepared for Sirius.

Elizabeth looked at her watch. It was only 6:30. She still had plenty of time to back out of this. She could call the Black Home and explain that she had fallen ill. However, she then looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair, she decided to have it stay straight, so that he wouldn't think she put too much effort into her appearance. Her dress was a simple spring dress, light blue, to compliment her eyes. She looked nice enough. Simple, not anything fancy, but…nice. Hopefully, at least.

She checked her watch again. 6:40.

Suddenly, she heard a knock on her door. Elizabeth rolled her eyes happily and approached the door. Of course Sirius would be early. He's that much of a smart aleck to be punctual, but too much of a gentleman to actually be late. This didn't surprise her in the least bit.

What actually surprised her was the person on the other side of the door. When she opened it, she didn't come face to face to a familiar smile that she'd grown to think was handsome, or the warm playful eyes of one that was fond of her. Instead, she was met with the pale and vindictive gray eyes of Lucius Malfoy, coyly smiling at her, his hair perfectly straight. At first, Elizabeth jumped slightly. But she recovered, covered her heart with her hand to suggest her fright, and straightened to address him professionally, "Lucius, sir, what can I do for you?"

Lucius just smiled darkly at her, and flicked out his wand, pointed it to her, and said, "_Imperio_."

Meanwhile, Sirius was heading to Elizabeth's. He hadn't eaten since his brunch, a big accomplishment on his part, so that he'd be hungry for when he had dinner with Elizabeth. He had to admit, he looked quite dashing. He had asked the advice of the girls of the house before leaving to meet Elizabeth.

"Remember to not wear too much calogne!"

"No! No! It smells nice. Wear it!"

"Keep your hair tidy?"

"Hey, I thought you guys said not to help him?"

"Shush, Harry! He asked for help from us!"

"Brush your hair."

"Fix your beard. Maybe shave it all off?"

"Bloody hell!"

"Have you got mints or gum? In case you guys kiss?"

"Don't be too forward with her!"

Sirius smiled at the advice from the woman. All three of them, Hermione, Molly, and Nymphadora, all pitched in to make sure he looked, smelled, and presented himself perfectly.

He approached the building where she lived, and then started to climb the stairs to the fourth floor, where her apartment was. His stomach started to bubble with excitement. Finally, he would be able to just sit down with her and actually get to know her. It had been so long since he'd actually attempted to get to know a woman, let alone attempt to date her. However, she was something new, something different, and Harry seemed to approve, so Sirius thought that he would at least try.

He came upon the door and knocked lightly. To his surprise, the door gently opened on its own. Sirius stiffened and reached into his jacket, pulling out his wand, and pushing the door completely open. The lights were on, and when he looked to his right, he saw the table was completely set. The candles were even lit for them. After checking in the hallways, the other rooms, and finally in the hallway outside, he concluded that the apartment was empty. Then, he stopped and looked to the clock. 7:00. If she had gone out to get some last minute wine, or to drop something off, she would have been back by now. But she wasn't.

Sirius quickly left the apartment and started to descend the stairs to the ground floor. He flung the door open and walked outside, looking both ways for any sight of her. Suddenly, he saw her frame walking down the sidewalk. She was carrying a bag of something that he couldn't make out, but it looked to be simply a grocery bag. When she approached him, she smiled blandly.

Sirius stared at her. "Elizabeth...?" Her eyes, which were normally a bright green, had been reduced to a foggy dull blue color. Her expression was even worse, something of hypnosis. It didn't take Sirius long to figure out that Elizabeth had, in fact, been placed under the Imperius Curse. He was about to knock her unconscious with another spell, when she whipped out one of her kitchen knives from her bag, and swiped him across the face, causing Sirius to fall back onto the ground. He got up quickly and picked up his wand. Sirius looked all around the alleyway and street, but he couldn't figure out who had her under the curse, and it looked like that was part of the plan. He couldn't think for long, however, because she quickly grabbed the closest trashcan to her and threw it at him, making him have to dodge it. Sirius sighed, "Elizabeth, I'm sorry." He then flicked his wand and yelled, _"Stupefy!"_

Elizabeth had had a wonderful dream. However, suddenly, she found her head hurting, her body sore, and some how, she felt scared. But she didn't know why. The only thing she could do was open her eyes and inspect the world around her for answers. When she did so, she saw a pair of gray eyes. Instantly, she screamed, but the eyes panicked and covered her mouth. She then heard the husky reassuring voice of some man, "Shh! Shh! You're alright now! Everything's alright. Calm down!"

"S-Sirius!"

"Yes, yes, it's me. Are you alright?"

Elizabeth sat up quickly, forcing Sirius to dodge her for a moment. She looked at him for a long time, and gently reached out her hand, but retracted it for fear of hurting him, "Your cheek…It's bleeding…"

"Only a little bit."

"Who did this to you?"

Sirius raised his eyebrows at her, "Well, you did, actually." Elizabeth didn't say anything, she only looked to Sirius in pure horror and remorse. Sirius explained, "You were put under the Imperius Curse. It's like being hypnotized. You did the bidding for someone else without control."

"Oh, Sirius, I'm so sorry!"

Sirius shook his head, "Don't worry about it. I'm fine. And you're fine. It's all alright. Do you remember the last thing you saw?"

Elizabeth sat there for a moment, her head hurting, and then suddenly, she looked up at Sirius and said, "Lucius..Lucius Malfoy."

Sirius nodded and stood up, holding his hand out to Elizabeth to take. She did so, but not after swaying for a moment because of the Stunning Spell. Sirius grabbed her by the shoulders and steadied her gently. When she was completely still, Sirius stopped for a moment and looked closely at her. Her cheeks were flushed from the guilt and of possibly being so close to him, her hair was ruffled from the fight they had just had, and sadly, her dress was ruined. She looked so helpless, so small, so gentle and fragile that Sirius just wanted to grab her and press her to him, keep her safe, and tell her it'd all be alright. But he couldn't. At least, not for a while. She then looked up at him, and he realized how stunning she truly was. The only thing that ruined the moment was the face that her eyes were not happy, but instead they were sad and filled with fear. Sirius looked down and slowly took his hands off from her shoulders and said, "We should head to my house instead of your's. You might be attacked again. Tomorrow we'll go to your apartment and get your stuff. It looks like we'll have relocate you." He still had his hand at the bottom of her back, and he couldn't help but feel that she was shaking slightly, "Come on.." he said softly, before taking his jacket off, placing it over her shoulders, and leading her to his home.

When they arrived, and walked through the front door, they were greeted with nosey wizards and witches, all in the living room. They all jumped up and ran to the door to ask Sirius how the date was, the one in the very front, being Harry. However, at the sight of the cut on Sirius' face and the downtrodden look on Elizabeth's face, he stopped short, and demanded, "What happened?"

"Lucius placed her under the Imperius Curse on her. She attacked me." Was all that Sirius had to say to explain to his friends the current condition, but Elizabeth couldn't help but feel even worse about it all. Sirius said sternly, "Elizabeth will be staying here until we all head back to Hogwarts. Molly, if you'd be so kind to show Elizabeth the spare room next to mine, I'm going to have a chat with Arthur and Remus."

Molly nodded and rushed Elizabeth upstairs. Once inside a rather dark room, Elizabeth sat on the bed and watched as Molly hustled around the drawers, looking for something for Elizabeth to wear. After a moment, Elizabeth said numbly, "I attacked him with a knife…"

Molly spun around and came to sat down next to the younger woman, "No no. You didn't mean to. You were cursed!"

"I feel so horrible…I cut him pretty badly…"

"Technically, Lucius cut him. Now put these on, and get some rest." Molly pulled the bedding off the bed and allowed Elizabeth to crawl inside before placing the blankets over the young woman's body, she then said, "Now sleep tight, you." Molly blew out the candle and closed the door gently. Elizabeth laid away for a while, looking to the ceiling, and recounting her day. She had made Sirius dinner, dressed herself up to look as beautiful as she could muster, got cursed by one of the governors at Hogwarts, and finally sliced Sirius Black's face open with a kitchen knife. She had had an eventful and scary day, and she had to admit, taking Molly's advice and just falling asleep, to drift off into her own dreams, was something she would happily do. And with that, she closed her eyes, and fell into a very deep and peaceful sleep.

Down below, Sirius was still sitting with Remus, Nymphadora and Arthur when Molly walked down the stairs. Sirius asked, "How is she?"

"She's shaken. And she's feeling really guilty. But she'll be alright." She said down at the table, "So, what exactly happened?" Sirius retold her the story that he had already told his other friends. Then Molly asked, "So, you didn't get to sit down at talk at all? You didn't get to know her? The date was ruined?"

"Yes. Of course the date was ruined. And I don't think we're going to be trying to go on another …'date' for a while." Sirius said bitterly, looking out the window to avoid letting his friends see the disappointment on his face.

It was from behind him that he heard, "Why not?" Sirius spun around and realized that the person asking such a question was no other than Harry, who was standing at the door with his pajamas on, giving Sirius a very disapproving look, he then continued, "Why are you giving up on her? What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing is wrong with her, Harry, it's just that it's dangerous to get into a relationship at this time."

"No it's not! It's the perfect time to get into a relationship." Harry entered the room fully and stood in front of his godfather, "She makes you happy. You're too hardheaded to admit it, but it's true. You like her. Why don't you just keep trying?"

"And what happens when she's injured? Or even killed by one of the Death Eaters? And I'm in a relationship with her. I already spent 12 years in emotional torment! I don't need to go through it any more."

"Emotional torment?" Harry yelled back at him, "You didn't lose your parents, did you? You didn't watch one of your schoolmates be killed by Voldemort, did you? And you didn't have someone itching at the back of your mind, constantly trying to make you turn evil, do you? Emotional torment? You hardly know emotional torment. You're just afraid of being rejected!" And when he was finished, Harry stalked upstairs to bed in a great huff.

Sirius stared after him for a while before looking to his friends. Remus was the first to speak up, "He's right, you know. A little rash, but right. You can't push someone away because you're scared." Sirius didn't say anything. He only sat still and thought about Harry's speech and Remus' comment. Maybe he should try again. Suddenly, a vision of her entered his mind. Her ruffled hair, her beautiful eyes, and her petit yet shapely frame. Oh yes, Sirius would try again.

* * *

Ah. Another chapter down. Please tell me what you think! I want feedback! :) Hope you enjoyed it!


	6. Chapter 6

Elizabeth awoke to the sound of Molly yelling at her children and the other teenagers in the house. Elizabeth rubbed her head. Oh, did her head hurt. Everything in her body hurt. She must have exerted herself while trying to attack Sirius last night-she sure felt it. But she knew that Sirius wasn't feeling any better. After much effort, she sat up slowly and looked about the room. Clothes were already placed on the chair next to the bed. Someone, most likely Molly, must of went to her apartment to pick out the outfit. It was nice, Molly has good taste. She was given a simple floral dress and a pair of nice sandals and a white cardigan. She smiled and slowly pulled herself out of her bed and started to dress herself. From below, she heard Molly say something again, and couldn't help but chuckle. This house united the Order, and made them all into one family. It was quite touching.

When she was dressed and had gained control over her hair, she looked around the room. It was a little dark for her liking. The walls were of a deep green and there were accents of gold all around the little room. The furniture was also quite large and very overdone, very elaborate. She looked above the door and saw, in gold, the word "Sirius" on a sign. She smiled to herself, "This must have been his childhood room…Weird." Looking behind her one more time, she decided to go downstairs to greet the other people of the house.

Upon entering the kitchen, Molly turned around and smiled at her, "Hello! You've been sleeping for hours. How do you feel?"

"…Guilty…" Elizabeth said slowly.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head." Molly said soothingly, "Sirius is fine. And is looking forward to having a talk with you." She nodded to the drawing room.

Elizabeth did as she was told and walked into the said room, looked around, and found Sirius sitting in a chair reading a large overused book. When he heard someone enter the room, he turned. A soft smile graced his lips when he saw her. He had a bandage on his cheek, thanks to the cut she inflicted on him the night before. There were also some other bruises because of him dodging her, but his eyes were vibrant and he welcomed her with a smile.

Elizabeth stood still by the frame of the door. It was awkward. She felt terrible. She had planned a date for this man, who seemed to care for her, but she had cut him so deeply. She feared that she had not only cut him physically but emotionally too.

After a long wait, she smiled politely and said, "I was..Just about to go back home and get some things before returning to Hogwarts. Just thought I'd say thank you." Before Sirius even had the chance to reply, she turned on her heel and was out of eye sight. She quickly said goodbye and thank you to Molly, and was out the door before anyone in the house could stop her.

Elizabeth ran to her home, and cautiously opened the door of her apartment. There was no damage, no robbery, just the same old apartment she had left the night before. Even the food was still sitting on the table; the candle burned to the metal.

Before she entered a room, she even peeked around the corner to see if anyone was there. No one was, and she gathered her luggage, threw her clothes inside, zipped it up in a huff, and then she rushed out of her apartment and headed to the station.

Once to the station, she quickly went to Platform 9 ¾ and ran through the wall to the other side. She waited for only an hour and a bit before the Express came and allowed her to board and she was off, back to her job, where she hoped she was safe.

Once she got her own compartment, she took her seat, closed the door and sat next to the window to endure the long train ride.

She had fallen asleep. After the long night, full of twists and turns and nightmares, she was grateful for just a little time to herself to dream happy dreams. And she did. For three out of the six hours on the train.

When she awoke, the train was crossing the bridge that traveled over a deep ravine, marking the halfway point. Once conscious, she looked around her little old compartment. Suddenly, she felt a presence beside her. She looked to her left and saw Sirius, sitting next to her, completely calm, reading the same book he was reading that morning.

Elizabeth jumped and looked at him with surprise, "What on earth are you doing here?"

Sirius didn't look up from his book, but instead pretended he was still reading, and he replied, "When you left this morning, I knew exactly where you'd go. I knew you'd go back to your apartment, spend only about 10 minutes packing, before trying to catch the first train back to Hogwarts. Once back at Hogwarts, you'd feel safe with Dumbledore there, and you'd dive into your work and try to forget about what happened last night."

Elizabeth didn't say anything, but looked down at her knees.

Sirius slammed his book shut and looked to Elizabeth, "You shouldn't feel bad. Not bad at all."

Elizabeth shook her head, "I sliced your face, Sirius! I should have been more wise. I should have defended myself better."

"And how do you suppose you could have done that? Against a Death Eater, no less." Sirius insisted. But Elizabeth didn't answer. She only shook her head and kept her head down. Sirius leaned closer to her and said gently, "You still owe me a date, by the way."

Elizabeth blinked at him, "You still want a date? After I ruined it already?"

"Technically, Lucius did. And yes, I do."

Elizabeth shook her head, but this time in amusement, "There is no stopping you, is there?"

Sirius smiled and leaned away from her, opening the door, "No, no there isn't." He turned his head and yelled out into the hallway, "Cart please!"

An old women pushed a cart to the door of the compartment, with silver platters and coverings. She smiled kindly at Sirius before making a table appear in front of the couple, and then one by one, placed the dished on the table by magic. Once complete, she bowed slightly to Sirius and loaded the cart with the candy and lollies the students had become used to. She then rolled her cart away and closed the door.

Elizabeth stared at the food before her. She was bewildered and flattered at the same time. "How on earth…?"

"I asked her to do this for me before you came on." He said while uncovering one of the platters, exposing a very gourmet looking meal. He then suddenly leaned close to her, and said gently, "Listen, Elizabeth, there's something I do need to speak to you about." Elizabeth smiled, and nodded her head for him to continue. Sirius did so, "I do care for you. Quite a bit. I haven't known you for long, but in the time that we've gotten to know each other, I have come to care for you quite a bit."

Elizabeth smiled, "That was quite the speech."

Sirius smiled back, "Yes. I know. I'm sorry if it made you feel uncomfortable."

"Not at all." She said shyly, before looking down at her knees again. Not out of guilt, but out of happiness.

Sirius scooted closer now that he knew it was safe, and presented a plate and fort to her to grab food off of the tray. She smiled and accepted it, and started to eat.

The remainder of the train ride consisted of the couple finishing their meal, and getting to know each other a little more than they already did. Elizabeth had asked him about his room, and he then told her stories of his childhood in that home. He told her about the trap doors and secret passages all around the house that she was welcomed to use whenever she went back. She told him about her childhood as well, about being a muggle, and finding out about magic through Dumbledore. She even educated him on muggle things, like computers and such, that she hadn't mentioned during her time in the classroom. They even watched a muggle movie called The Lion King, and Sirius loved it.

When night began to fall upon Hogwarts, the carriages that normally carried the students in the beginning of the year were approaching the large medieval castle, with Sirius and Elizabeth inside it. The grounds were still filled with students, who had stayed over the weekend, and greeted their teacher with respect. Some approached them and asked about Harry and the others, to which they explained they would be home the next day.

They had dinner with the students like normal, and after so, Sirius began to walk Elizabeth to her classroom/living quarters. Before going in, she turned around and smiled at him. "It's been lovely, Sirius. Really."

Sirius smiled back, "Yes. Yes it was."

She smiled one more time, turned, and retreated into her living quarters for the night. Sirius for a moment regretted letting her go, without a kiss, or a hug, or any type of affection, but he still had time for all of that.

* * *

Sorry for the long update! I've been in a Yu Yu Hakusho phase lately. But I understand that I need to finish my stories! Hopefully my readers haven't all left. Thanks for checking back!


	7. Chapter 7

"Today, class, we will be learning about Muggle music." said Elizabeth over the chatter of her pupils. It had been months since the fiasco with Lucius and the time she spent with Molly and the kids. A lovely weekend that was, that's for sure, but Elizabeth hadn't been there since. The snow was already melting off the scopes of the island by the time Elizabeth started teaching her students about music. Harry and Hermione perked up, for they knew of some Muggle music. Sirius, who insisted in coming with Harry to today's lesson, seemed confused.

Elizabeth continued while pulling out a little boom box from under her desk. Most of the students gave the thing a weird and distrustful look. Draco slowly raised his hand, "What…is that?"

"It's a boom box, Mr. Malfoy." Elizabeth said, "It plays music when I put a CD in, like so. Understand? It's not that hard of a concept. Actually, most Muggle objects aren't hard to understand." Draco shrank back into his seat.

Elizabeth plugged the boom box into the outlet that Dumbledore had fashioned for her and turned the radio on. She then inserted a CD and pressed play. Ice Ice Baby started playing.

Elizabeth leaned herself against her desk and watched as the faces of her class went from astonishment, to confusion, and finally to amusement. Even the normally tight lipped Draco was laughing away at his friends. Elizabeth then happened to catch Sirius' eye. He was shaking his head, a smile across his lips.

Once the song was done and she settled her class, Elizabeth then said, "There is a difference between wizards and muggles." The class became silent. "It is like the differences between cultures. It's okay to appreciate each other. You have to remember, Muggle-Born witches and wizards have given up their culture to be here at Hogwarts, accepting the culture of magic. Wouldn't you all agree that they deserved the same treatment?"

She dismissed the class and let the students leave her room one by one. Sirius was still sitting in his chair, however. He always did that. Elizabeth smiled and sat down next to him, "You only go with Harry to this class, don't you?"

His smile widened, "How could you tell?" Elizabeth didn't say anything back, however, and just looked at the floor before her with a smile plastered on her face.

He was falling for her harder than he expected. What would his mother say about this?

"Listen, I'd love to chat but Dumbledore called for a meeting with all the professors." Elizabeth smiled and walked past him, but yelled this out before leaving the room, "I'll see you at dinner." And she was gone.

Elizabeth walked the corridor to Dumbledore's office where the rest of the teachers were already sitting in a chair each. Upon her arrival, Dumbledore stood up and said, "Alright. Now that everyone is here. We can commence." Dumbledore's expression was grave, almost as if he had some very bad news to tell his faculty. He even looked older-worn out, and somewhat too tired for this world. He went on, "Hogwarts isn't safe anymore. Dark forces are slowly infiltrating the school. We must be on the look out." He looked to Elizabeth, "As the only Muggle in our faculty, you, Elizabeth, should especially be on the look out. I understand you were attacked by Lucius Malfoy this past weekend."

Elizabeth swallowed hard as the other occupants of the room turned around to gawk at her. She nodded.

"Only the second week." Dumbledore sighed, but looked to the rest of his collegues, "I've asked for you all to come here because I feel that Hogwarts is in grave danger. I can feel it. I want you all to remember that some drastic circumstances may be taken in the next couple of weeks, and I need to all to follow your individual instructions very closely." He looked to Elizabeth, "If something happens to the school, you, Elizabeth, will flee to the muggle world. Not only that, I suggest a different country."

"Yes sir."

"Alright then! Back to classes with the all of you. And Elizabeth."

Elizabeth stopped and waited while the other professors left the room. She turned, "Yes sir?"

"I hear you've become an alliance to the Order of the Pheniox."

"Yes, sir, I have."

"Well…" Dumbledore started, before placing his large hand on her shoulder, "It's good to have you." And with that, he ushered her out of the door.

Elizabeth was late to her own class, and walked in to see her students and Sirius all waiting for her. She presented a tightlip smile and carried on.

"You seem tense." Came Siriu's voice from behind after her last class of the day.

Turning around, Elizabeth saw him sitting at the same desk he normally sat, giving her a confused look. Elizabeth smiled at his company, but became grim, "Something's wrong."

"About Dumbledore's meeting today?"

"It was very brief, but it seems he's prepared for something."

Sirius got up from his seat and walked over to Elizabeth, standing close to her, he said, "Don't worry about him. He's a very wise and understanding wizard. He knows what he's doing."

Elizabeth smiled, "Yes, I suppose. Are you ready for dinner?"So they headed off to have dinner together in the Great Hall in which the rest of the students dwelled.

And that night, Dumbledore was killed by Snape.

* * *

I'm sorry this one is so short. but I can't really add anymore without making is too long. :x Anyway, thank you all for sticking by this fic and reading it despite my late updates. I hope you're enjoying it so far. We're almost there!


	8. Chapter 8

BOOM!

CRASH!

WHOOSH!

Were the sounds the jerked Elizabeth awake and caused her to jump from her bed and pull a robe around herself. That night, during dinner, Elizabeth couldn't help but feel a type of uneasiness about what was going on in the school, but couldn't put her finger on it, and with much convincing from Sirius, she calmed. But that didn't mean her mind wasn't busy.

Dumbledore had acted so weird to her. So…Melancholy…

Elizabeth wrapped herself tightly with her robe and peeked her head out of her door. It was dark, all the nights were out, and the only thing she could hear were the loud booms that awoke her. Well…She was a professor of this school, after all. She had every single right to find out which student had disrupted the entire school. So grabbing a flashlight, she wondered out into the hallway and turned right.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Sirius yelled as he entered her room with Harry and Ron in tow. Hermione was currently snagging Ginny and some other younger girls.

"She should be here. You don't think she wondered off?" Harry asked.

"Or…Taken…?" Ron whispered.

Sadly, they had just missed Elizabeth. She turned right, then another right, and was completely out of ear shot by the time the other three had arrived.

"We need to find her before.."

Elizabeth was creeping around a third corridor when suddenly she felt a very strong grasp around her waist. She was about to let out a scream, but her mouth was covered, and the last thing she heard was, _"Stupfy."_

"Come on." Sirius whispered to the younger two, "We need to get you two out of here."

"And leave Elizabeth?"

"Hopefully…Hopefully she's safe. Dumbledore told her to leave the country if something happened. Maybe she's gone…"

Harry glared at him, "So you're going to just give up on her?"

"I'm not giving up on her, Harry!" Sirius yelled, turning around and glaring at his godson, "Why are you so intent about Elizabeth? Why do you scold me almost every time she's around?"

"Because you need her!"

Sirius fell silent and stared.

Harry breathed and continued, "You like her. I can see that. And you've been alone for more than twelve years without someone loving you."

"Harry, I've got you and the Weasleys who have shown me love."

"But, you know. Mushy stuff." Ron muttered. Sirius looked between the two of them, "How bad…How bad do you two want us to get together?"

"We've been betting Chocolate Frogs on it."

Elizabeth awoke in a dark place. A very cold dark place. Actually, this wasn't Hogwarts at all. It was somewhere else. Somewhere more depressing and far away. It was a mansion almost, but the candles were casting an eerie glow across the ceiling she was looking upon, and it looked more like a had had the weirdest dream too. Like she was flying, only, you know, she can't fly. And she was freezing! Understandable, for she was only wearing her nightgown. Her robe had been taken off at some point during this weird journey. Elizabeth had a very heavy feeling in her stomach.

"Ah. She's awake." Came a hissing voice from behind her.

Elizabeth couldn't move, so she couldn't move her body around to see who had spoken. And she knew why. She was floating in the air, her arms and legs handing beside her. "This is Elizabeth Jaxon, my dear friends." Came the voice again, "She's the Muggle Studies teacher at Hogwarts. She's been 'educating' your children with nonsense about the Muggle world." Some of the other people in the room chuckled, "Belletrix, why don't you show Miss Jaxon our teaching philosophy."

Elizabeth heard a loud cackle, and then "CRUCIO!"

"Come on, Harry, if we're going to find her we need to know who took her." Came Ron's voice from his side.

"Lucius took her the last time." Harry mumbled.

Sirius was pacing back and forth in front of the window at the Burrow. They had changed locations from Hogwarts after Dumbledore's funeral and were now brain storming their next move. Sirius had finally let Harry in with his relationship with Elizabeth, much to Harry's delight, and now could openly show his concern. "She'll be alright." Came the soft voice of Remus.

"Now I know how Harry must feel." Sirius started, "A loved one being taken away."

Remus squeezed his shoulder with comfort, "She hasn't been taken away yet, my friend. We still have time. The Order is out looking for her as we speak."

"Sirius!"

The two older men turned around and stared at Harry. His face was flushed and he had the look of excitement across his face. He ran up to him and grabbed him around the forearms, shaking his godfather. "What? What?" Sirius replied.

"I know where she is!" Harry said; Ron had trotted up behind him.

"Now, Harry, we need to be absolutely sure that we know where she is before we go off running after her." Remus started.

"She's at the Malfoy's." Harry said, "Lucius is Voldemort's closest ally. Remember, he was the one that used her to attack you. And Voldemort has no where else to go but the Malfoys!"

Sirius stared at him for a long while, then looked to his old classmate. "Remus?"

"Well. It's a start. Go her your brooms, boys."

* * *

So, uh, if anyone is still reading this. Sorry for the long and short update. Much love!


	9. Chapter 9

Elizabeth awoke with a very big headache and her vision was fuzzy. The last thing she remembered was a very sharp pain that coursed through her entire body, making her fall to the ground and see only black. But now, the only thing she could see the a dark marble ceiling in what looked like a miniature castle, only a lot for gloomier. Elizabeth could taste blood in her mouth, and she was sure that was blood sliding down her face.

"Ah, she's awake.." Came a very icey cold voice from below her. Wait…Below her?

That's right. She was floating in mid-air on her back, with her arms hanging off her sides. But why was she here?

"This is Elizabeth Jaxon. She's the muggle studies teacher at Hogwarts. And she's..a muggle." There was a course of snickers from across the room. The cold voice continued on, "She seems to believe that she can make it in this magical world of ours."

Elizabeth felt her body start to descend nearer to the voice. After a moment, she realized that she had been hovering over a long gray table, which she was laying on right now, and a lot of people in black were present. Elizabeth let out a little gasp as she caught the eye of Draco, "Draco…"

"You know this teacher, Draco? She was your teacher?"

"Yes sir."

"Then maybe you should teach your own teacher how wizards fun things, Draco? Would you like to do the honors?"

"You alright, Sirius?" Remus asked gently. He, Sirius, Harry, Ron and Hermione had flown to Wiltshire on brooms, but had to go on foot so as not to bring attention to them.

"No…" Sirius said quietly.

"It's been a long journey with Elizabeth, hasn't it?"

Sirius didn't reply at all first. He was thinking of this journey with Elizabeth that Remus mentioned. He had met her while she was teaching, and some how along the way, simply fallen in love with this young woman. So why was he taking so long to really let her know? Sure, flirting had amused him for a while, especially since coming out of Azkaban, but maybe Harry was right. Maybe he needed to settle down. "Tell me, Sirius. Why don't you just…Take that chance?"

"Because she's a wholesome wonderful beautiful young woman and I'm a convict from Azkaban." Sirius bit out.

"You know that doesn't matter." Remus scolded gently.

"It may. To her, it may."

"You've already resolved this, haven't you?"

"No." Sirius said, "We haven't. You pressured her to join the Order, then I cornered her and she apologized. But that doesn't mean that she's alright with the fact that I ever went to Azkaban, or the fact that I lied to her." Sirius had to hop over a log at this point, and he could see the Manor in the distance, "Plus." He said bitterly, "She's too good-"

"Don't even!" Harry yelled. The five stopped.

"Harry..This isn't the time!" Hermione whispered.

Harry ignored her, "Don't start saying she's too good for you, Sirius! She's everything you ever wanted!"

"Yes, but am I everything she's ever wanted?"

"Well if you'd try to find out." Harry bit out, "Don't you even care about her?"

Sirius snapped. "Of course I care about her! I love her!" But he stopped short at what he just said. His face was red, redder than it had ever been in high school, and as he looked at his godson, he noticed that Harry was smiling with triumph. "Don't you dare tell her I said that."

"So if you love her, why not try to be with her?"

"Because." Sirius said shortly. "We'll rescue her, then take her back to London where she can leave the country."

"…What? She needs to finish at Hogwarts!"

"Harry. I'm going to finally act like your parent. Shut up."

Harry didn't say anything for the rest of the trip, but he was unhappy. Sirius was going to get rid of the one thing in his life that made him happy other than his godson and freedom. Disappointed, and slightly angry, Harry separated himself from Sirius and walked with Ron.

Elizabeth whimpered at the sight of all the Death Eaters. "You wouldn't…" She whispered to Draco, "You're better than this, Draco."

"How do you know!" Yelled the blonde, "You don't know anything about me!"

"Remember my class?" She asked. Talking was hard, but in order to bargain for her life, she thought she'd push through the inconvience, "All those questions you asked. Ice Ice Baby. Draco, you were interested in my class. You were one of my brightest…"

Draco's face seemed to have drained its color at this, and he looked around the table and the others, "I was faking! Just so she'd trust me when I gave her the article about Sirius!"

"You're better than this..than them.."

"Draco." Said the cold voice, "If you're on our side. If you believe in blood purity, you'll kill this muggle."

Sirius, Remus, Harry, Ron and Hermione stopped outside of Malfoy Manor. "Alright…" Sirius said, "The best chance we have is to blow the lock off…" And he whipped his wand at the gate of Malfoy Manor, causing a loud bang and the fence being slpit up enough for everyone to walk through.

"…Snape, check on that." Said the cold voice once again. Snape jumped from his seat and swooped out of the Manor, but he didn't see anyone. The gate to the Manor had become solid again. Snape growled and looked around him.

The only thing he could see was the shade of black and hear, "Stupefy!" Sirius felt Snape's pulse, and then plucked a bit of his hair, "Remus, your Polyjuice potion."

Remus reached into his coat and handed it to his friend. "I hope you know what you're doing…"

"No one told me he was going to do that…did you know he was going to do that?" Ron asked. Both Harry and Hermione shook their heads.

Sirius drank the potion and waited until he became the ugly face of Snape, stole Snapes clothes, and looked at the others, "Leave."

"What?" Harry hissed, "Volemort is in there…"

"We need to be prepared before we face Voldemort again. Our only goal is to get Elizabeth. Understand me?"

"But-"

"Don't but me, Harry." Sirius/Snape said sternly, "I will not lose two people I love tonight. Remus, I trust you know what to do."

"Got it." The werewolf said, and he grabbed all three of the children by the arm and disapparated.

Sirius/Snape walked into the Manor, attempting to do that same swipe of the robe as his classmate would do. When he entered the dining table, it took every ounce of him not to rush to the bleeding Elizabeth and yank her from the table. He took a deep angered breath and channeled it into the personality of Snape. "It seems…" He drawled out, "That it was a false alarm."

"Good." Said Voldemort, "We were just about to watch your collogue meet her fate. Care to join us?"

"Sir." Sirius/Snape said, "May I suggest…But why don't we keep the woman alive? It'll lure Harry Potter and his followers. They're bound to come after her."

Lucius growled, "It won't make a difference. They'll come for her no matter what."

"They won't bother to come after her if they've found out she'd dead." Snape bit out at him.

"Good point, Severus." Voldemort hissed pleasantly, "Take the woman to the dungeon."

Snape that was actually Sirius flicked his wand at Elizabeth and levitated her mangled body. Sirius didn't really know where the dungeon was, but he took the glares from the Death Eaters that it was just below the floor they were congregating. Which meant when he got down there, he had to be quiet. Floating her down, he noticed that he wasn't alone. Griphook was sitting in one of the shadows of the cellar. When he saw Snape, Griphook snarled and looked away. Sirius waited until Peter Pettigrew walked away from the door and to listen to his master when he walked to Griphook, "Watch her."

Elizabeth whimpered deeply when Sirius let her gently lay on the ground in front of the goblin. To her, Sirius was still Snape, and she had just been placed in front of something she'd never seen before. "What..are..you..?" She whispered to Griphook.

"A goblin. What are you?"

"She's a muggle, Griphook." Came Snape's voice from the other side of the celler.

"You plan to kill her down here? To teach me a lesson, are you?"

"I plan to get you and her out of here."

"…Polyjuice Potion…"

"You were always my favorite goblin."

"…Sirius…" Griphook whispered.

Elizabeth was confused, and she let out a weak noise and looked to Sirius/Snape. Sirius turned around and reached into Snape's cloak, found a hanky, and started to dab the blood on her forehead. "It's me." He said softly.

"Snape." She said.

"Would Snape dab you? Would Snape save your life?"

"Would Snape watch me get killed?"

"He watched Dumbledore." Sirius whispered, "It's me."

"How do I know it's you?" Elizabeth said, having to take a deep breath to properly talk.

"You still owe me for thinking I was still a mass murderer, young lady. For once, just trust me."

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile, and tears started to overflow from her eyes, "I-I'm going to be okay?"

"Hopefully." Sirius said, handing the hanky to Griphook and walking around, "Does the manor have any charms on it?"

"Only muggle repellent. Peter has apparated here plenty of times."

"Perfect. Great. Alright…" Sirius said, grabbing Elizabeth around the waist and hoisting her up to hold her bridal style. By then, Elizabeth had slipped into unconsciousness, "Coming?"

"No." Griphook said sternly, "They'll only find me again."

"Griphook…" Sirius said sadly, "You have a chance here…I have a wand. I can get you out of here…"

"I will stay. It'll attract less attention this way."

Sirius sighed, "You were always a noble one. Stand back, then." And with that, he allowed the tough pull to grab him and Elizabeth by the stomachs and send them to 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Hey there." Came Remus' voice from behind him, "Your face is melting."

"That's good." He said, and he noticed Elizabeth had been woken up by the movements, "Snape must be the wicked witch of the north."

"West." Croaked Elizabeth with a smile, "Sirius…" She reached up and touched his face, which had gone back to its normal shape.

Sirius voice had gone back to his smooth calm tone, for when he spoke, Elizabeth especially smiled, "You're safe now."

Elizabeth's voice became stronger, and the next thing she said almost maid Molly faint in happiness. "I love you, Sirius." She said.

"W-What…?" Sirius whispered back, his face very close to hers. He didn't notice Harry, Ron and Hermione rushing over, or Remus chuckling to himself, or Molly covering her mouth and gently jumping up and down. He only saw and heard Elizabeth. "I-I almost died…Sirius." She said softly, "While laying there…Flying there…" She winced, "I realized that I never told you how I really felt…"

"You're too good for me, Elizabeth." Sirius said sternly, "I've been to-"

"Oh, stop." Elizabeth said, rolling her heavy eyes. But she stopped, and a weak smiled graced her lips, "I'm tired, Sirius."

"Then get rest."

She smiled wider, "No..No. I'm tired to running around the bush. I'm tired of the flirting but no commitment…I'm tired of watching you skirt around your feelings…"

"Me too." Came Harry's voice. Molly slapped his arm.

Sirius looked deep into her eyes. She was serious, and she was right. With happiness bursting in his chest, he whispered out, "I love you too." And leaned down to kiss her gently, for her head was still fragile.

"We should leave them…" Hermione whispered to everyone, and one by one, the occupant number of the room dwindled to three. Harry had refused to move.

"You're to leave this country, Elizabeth. Dumbledore said so."

"I know."

Sirius smiled and kissed her upon the forehead, "But we'll worry about that in a while."

"Sirius." She said, "Promise me something." Sirius only inclined his ear to her, "Promise me." She continued, "Stay alive?"

"I'll do my best." He turned around and looked at his godson, who was smiling so wise that Sirius let out a chuckle. "Happy?"

"Yes." He said, and he left.

"Alright." Sirius said as he stood up, "You need a bath and I need to get out of Snape's clothes. They smell like betrayal, depression and hate." He kissed her once more, "We'll get through this. We'll be together. I promise."

Elizabeth smiled up at him. She looked beautiful under all those scars and dirt. But what made her most beautiful was that she was his, she wanted to be his, and it looked like Harry would get his family afterall.

The End.

* * *

Epilogue coming soon. :) Thanks for still reading!


	10. Epilogue

It was May 10th 1998, and Elizabeth was sitting on the economy seat of a plane, flying from her hiding place of Australia back to London. Back to Sirius. In her hands she was fiddling with the letter that was sent to her by owl only a couple of days ago. It was a beautiful sunny day in Australia. She had rented a small flat in the middle of the country and tried to lay low until the end of the war. It was surreal, almost, being back into the muggle world. For the first couple of months, she didn't use the tv or radio, and waited until an owl came with her post of the Daily Prophet. That was, until about day three, when she realized that she wouldn't be getting owl post. So Elizabeth spent from June 1997 to May 1998 in muggle Australia, with no idea of what was happening back in England. When her girl friends demanded why she was leaving the country, she had come up with the lie that there was a school shooting where she taught, and that she needed to take a very long vacation. A few of them came to visit her, but mainly she spent her time reading and sun tanning.

So on May 5th, when she was laying out in the sun, she was quite surprised to see a snowy owl land next to her with a piece of paper attached to her leg. It was Hedwig, she remembered Hedwig as being Harry's owl. Harry was alive. 

_My dearest, _

_The war is over and Voldemort has been defeated. Harry and Ron have joined me and the rest of the Order to round up any stray Death Eaters, but you are safe to come back to England whenever you choose. Fred Weasley has been killed, so the family is still a little shaken. Moody has also been killed, but I don't believe you've met him. If you please, send a letter with Hedwig with the date of which you'll be arriving back home. I'll take Harry and the others to pick you up at the areo-port. _

_Love, _

_Snuffles_

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile. No, Sirius really wouldn't know what a airport was.

So she got on her computer almost immediately and booked a flight back home. To this, Hedwig had become extremely nervous, what with the noises and weird contraptions of Elizabeth, so she sent the owl off as soon as possible with a return letter that she'd be arriving at the London International Airport on May 11th.

"Sirius! You look dashing!"

"Thanks, Hermione…"

Everyone still had some cuts and bruises here and there thanks to the Battle of Hogwarts. Particulary Harry, whose right side of the face had almost been blown off. George's ear was gone, Lupin and Tonks were in the worst condition, both being hit with some bloody curses, so they had decided it'd be best if they stayed home and rest. Sirius had some cuts on his chest and face. He only hoped Elizabeth wouldn't fret over him too much. Harry was standing in front of him, fixing up his tie and collar. "Excited, Sirius?"

"Not as much as you, I see."

"Just excited for you." His godson smiled.

"Alright, her flight should be arriving in an hour. We have just enough time." Hermione said while putting on her jacket and rounding up her purse.

"An ero-pan?" Arthur said as he rushed out of the kitchen with his wife fussing behind him, "May I go? I've never been to an ero-portable before!"

"Airport, Mr. Weasley." Hermione corrected. "Yes, well, Arthur if you'd like to join us than you may."

Sirius said, "Elizabeth won't be able to miss this mix-matched group."

The ero-portable was completely crowded by the time Sirius and the others got there. Nervous as he was, Sirius was also completely fascinated by the building, all the people, the security, and the efficiency of it all. He kept looking down at Hermione as she lead the way, and was also impressed by how much she knew. "She's been to France." Harry explained, "She's used to planes."

They waited in the waiting area for family and friends to see the passengers off, but they were there for a while 30 minutes without even catching a glance of Elizabeth. "We should just use a Summoning Charm." Ron muttered.

"Yes, nothing like watching a woman come flying through the air."

Finally, Sirius saw the now tanned fresh face of Elizabeth walking out of the turminal. She was wearing a summer dress, just like she used to wear when she taught at Hogwarts. Sirius sucked in a breath of happiness and said, "I see her."

"Me too!" Harry yelled.

"Elizabeth!" Ron yelled, "Hey! Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth looked over at the wizards, and much to Sirius' delight, her face broke into a wide smile. She rushed over to them, though it took some time to get through the crowd. Sirius stood in front of the group and swallowed hard. Only one more minute and she'd be safe in his arms once and for all. It didn't take a whole minute, though. Because she pushed through so quickly and finally people just moved out of her way. She dropped her suitcase beside her and rushed into Sirius' open arms. Sirius pulled her as close as she possibly could while still breathing, kissing her on the ear and head, whispering hello to her and smiling himself. Elizabeth had started crying.

That night, everyone went to the Black Home and Molly made a very impressive and large dinner for everyone. Sirius, with the help of everyone else in the house, filled Elizabeth in on the war. "So..what is the plan, then?" She asked the occupants, "What will everyone do?"

"Harry, Ron, Remus, Tonks and I will continue to looked for stray Death Eaters, and eventually Harry and Ron will become aurors, I believe." Sirius smiled at his godson.

"And you?" Elizabeth asked him, "Us?"

"Well." Sirius said dramatically, leaning back on his chair, "I suppose we will just have to get married, fix up this house, get rid of my mother's portrait, and start a family."

Elizabeth stared at him, "Did…did you just…?"

"Yeah. But I have to have Kreacher find a ring."

"What?"

"Kreacher."

The little house elf waddled into the kitchen and said begrudgingly, "Master…"

"You know where my father's ring is?"

"…Kreacher knows…"

"Go get it, Kreacher. And anything else you decided to smuggle when we were cleaning."

The elf left, and then came back with a little velvet box. He walked up to the table, growling, and placed the box on the table before slowly walking back to a little pile of antiques that he had smuggled over the years. Muttering something about looking through the pile later, Sirius opened the box and showed Elizabeth the ring, "If you accept to marry me, Elizabeth, this will be your wedding ring. We'll have to modify it a little bit, of course." This brought about a snort of anger from Kreacher, "Will you accept, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth looked at the ring. It was a thick golden ring with encrusted jewels all around it, and a crest at the top that Elizabeth guessed was the Black Crest. She smiled at it, "It's beautiful…"

"For a Dark family, yes, but it's been in my family for ages. I was thinking we slender it down and replace the crest with one of the jewels laying around here…"

"You're acting like this is a business arrangement…"

"That's because I want to be engaged to you before Minerva gets here."

"What..Why?"

But he didn't get a chance to explain, because there was a loud pop and a floof of green smoke out of the fireplace. Mirnerva McGonagall was standing there. "Hello Sirius, Elizabeth." She said kindly. She looked just as beat up as the other's, but seemed to have an air of power around her. She smiled at Elizabeth, "It's nice to see you're safe."

Elizabeth smiled politely, "And you too."

"I've come here to speak to you, Elizabeth." She moved to sit down where Molly motioned for her to, "I understand you left the country during the war."

"Yes ma'am. Did you stay at Hogwarts?"

"For as long as I could." said the aged professor, "But since the end of the war, I've been made the Headmistress, and am rounding up professors for this coming year. I came to offer your Muggle Studies job back, if you still feel you can stand the magical world."

Elizabeth beamed, "Yes ma'am! I'd love to!"

"Fantastic." Minerva said as Molly placed a tea cup in front of her, "Then you and Sirius will be getting married soon?"

Elizabeth glanced back at Sirius, he smiled in a guilty manner, "I…kinda told her..She gave me the idea of using my father's ring…"

"Oh! You haven't asked her yet?" Minerva said testily.

"Well..I did." Sirius said, "You came before she answered."

Everyone in the room stared at Elizabeth. Harry, other than Sirius, looked most excited. This was just like her recruitment into the Order, only, she knew what she was going to say before she walked into the building. She got up from where she was sitting, causing Sirius to stand up too. Walking to him with her hands stretched out, he took them, and she smiled up at him. She said softly, though she didn't know why because everyone had leaned very close to listen. "Yes." The smile on Sirius' face was almost the corniest and dumbest smile Harry and the others had ever seen of him, but he didn't care. He was going to get married!

And they did so, that summer in June, exactly a year after that night after the Malfoy Manor battle. After so, they completely fixed up and Black House and lived in there during the summer holidays, then moved to Hogwarts for the academic year. Harry moved in with them as well, preferring his godfather over the Dursley's any day. Harry had never seen Sirius any happier, and after speaking with Remus, he learned that Sirius once said he'd never get married and settle down for just one woman, and this became a running joke in the big wizard family.

It was the morning before Elizabeth and Sirius were to leave for Hogwarts-Harry had come home from the ministry to wish them off and tell them that the house would be safe in his hands. So Harry and Sirius were sitting at the table, eating something Elizabeth had made earlier that morning. They weren't talking about anything too important-Guidditch, Firebolts, Ron's owl Pig, when Elizabeth rushed downstairs and stopped at the bottom step, tears in her eyes, looking from Sirius to Harry.

Sirius jumped up from his spot at the table and looked at her, his face twisted with concern, "What's the matter?"

But Elizabeth smiled, "Nothing's the matter..." She said softly, "I just thought I'd tell you that I might be leaving Hogwarts a little early this year..."

"What?" Harry said, jumping up, "But why? It's Ginny's last year and she was looking forward to you teaching!"

"Now, Harry, I'm sure she has a perfectly understandable reason. Something like having to go back to London or something about a friend here? Maybe Minerva has asked her to only teach for the first couple of terms. What is it, Elizabeth?"

She smiled wider, "Sirius. I'm pregnant."

* * *

Annnnd...We're done. No sequel, I hate those. Hope you enjoyed it! :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
